


Clingy Duo ficlets

by Eshisakka



Series: Clingy Duo Snowchester Oneshots [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Banter, Clingy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Crying, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Living Together, Panic Attacks, Pets, Platonic Cuddling, Rated T for language, Short, Sleep Deprivation, Snowchester, Texting, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), just very short n casual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eshisakka/pseuds/Eshisakka
Summary: As title suggests, just a collection of short fics of Tommy and Tubbo living in Snowchester, because I gotta put them somewhere. Probably gonna be mostly fluff with lots of headcanon involved ^^Last chapter summary: Tubbo comes home to Tommy crying. Comfort ensues.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Clingy Duo Snowchester Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134155
Comments: 12
Kudos: 233





	1. My blanket >:(

**Author's Note:**

> So, i'm gonna be writing hypothetical clingy duo living in Snowchester situations, and this is just gonna be the place I put the shorter bits in. The angsty, lengthier oneshots (above 1k words?) are gonna be separate fics in this series tho! So yeah, just something light for these times :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo has a new pet, which comes with some new trouble.

“... _Tubbo??!_ ”

Tubbo looked up from the potatoes he was digging out, fingertips just slightly freezed under his gloves. “Yeah??” He shouted back.

“ _Why is there a fox in my room?!?”_

Tubbo stilled. “Oh.” Standing up, he threw the potato into the bucket and shook the dirt off his gloves and knees, making steps towards the porch. “That's Fluffs, she's just hanging out.”

 _“She's not just ‘_ hanging out’, _she's biting me fucking blanket!”_

Tubbo laughed and entered the house, immideately being hit with the sight of Tommy standing like a scared deer against a wall as the arctic fox lowly growls at him, one of Tommy's blankets, indeed, inbetween her teeth. He frowned at the torn yarn he could see. “Fluffs, c'mon.” He made his way over, carefully putting his hands around her head and belly, detaching her from the material. “I made that myself, you can't bite that. I have a new blanket in the works just for you, alright? Then you can destroy that one as much as you like.”

Fluffs ignored him as he held her in his arms, just continuing on snarling at Tommy, who now seemed to be edging on snarling right back, all dignity be damned (not that Tommy had much of that left anyways).

“Tubbo, get that demon away, or I’ll have to get out the knife.”

Tubbo laughed purely out of bewilderment, hugging Fluffs closer. “What the hell, you're not actually planning on stabbing her, are you??”

Tommy glowered. “No, but I’ll bite.”

The older teen sighed. “Why can't you two just get along?” Nonetheless, he carried the fox to the door and exited the house with her in tow, setting her down in her designated den to calm down. “Sorry, Fluffs, looks like I won't be leaving you alone in the house just yet.” He patted her head, watching as her ears lowered grumpily, a small huff escaping before she went to bury herself into her home.

Tubbo stood, biting his lip, and paced back to the house.

When he saw Tommy again, he was holding the blanket in his hands gingerly, look obstructed by his hair. He walked up and placed his hand on Tommy's back, looking the torn blanket over as well, and trying to catch the other's gaze.

When he did, Tommy sighed, brows furrowed. He held the blanket closer. “I can probably stitch it up. Add something new, salvage it. It's just…” he opened his mouth a few times, failing to express himself. “Y'know.”

Tubbo nodded in understanding anyways. “Yeah.” It was the first gift Tubbo gave him after he joined Snowchester, and one of Tubbo's first successful blankets made overall. It wasn't complicated, just a bunch of crocheted squares stitched together, but it did take him a long time, and he had been proud of it then. And Tommy had looked very grateful upon receiving it. But… “It's alright. Now you can add your own touch to it. A bit more spice.”

Tommy met his eyes, gaze open. And tentatively, he smiled, leaning into Tubbo slightly, their shoulders touching. “Yeah… you're right.”

Tubbo smiled.

“I'll make this the sickest blanket you've ever seen, just you wait. It's gonna have flames, and _moths_. _Floths._ It's gonna be fucking pog, and Fluffs won't be able to even bite it, because, hear me out – boom. It'll be indestructible, made of _iron fiber_. It'll break her teeth, and then we're gonna have to find a dentist.”

Tubbo laughed, worries forgotten. “What the hell is _iron fiber_?”

“Oh, Tubbo, you’ve got so much to learn. You've got so much to learn, my Tubbo. You utter dumbass. This is what you get for skipping university, you dumb bitch. This is what you get for skipping university.”

“You are _so_ full of lies, my god, shut up!!”

The fixed blanket turned out even softer and warmer than it was before.


	2. Please go to sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo has a bad tendency of staying up too late. Tommy's clingy ass will not let that stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing dialouge :) chat fics are the most fun thing, maybe I should do one sometime if I get the inspiration.

Tubbo was with Ranboo, near the docks, helping him on his new project that he, to be completely frank, didn't really understand right now, when he felt his communicator buzz repeatedly.

_Tommyinnit whispers to you: Tubbo_

_Tommyinnit whispers to you: Tubbo_

_Tommyinnit whispers to you: Tubbo_

_Tommyinnit whispers to you: Tubbo_

_Tommyinnit whispers to you: Tubboooooooo_

He blinks, yawning a bit.

_You whisper to Tommyinnit: what_

_Tommyinnit whispers to you: where the fuck are you_

_Tommyinnit whispers to you: why aren't u home_

_You whisper to Tommyinnit: I’m with rannboo_

_Tommyinnit whispers to you: why_

He looks up at Ranboo, watches him place more sand on the platform above the water, and then turns back to the chat.

_You whisper to Tommyinnit: Im helping him_

_Tommyinnit whispers to you: with what_

_You whisper to Tommyinnit: projcte_

He scrubs his eyes.

_Tommyinnit whispers to you: Tubbo it's the middle of the goddamn night_

Tubbo blinks, gazing up at the twinkling stars above and the high moon.

_You whisper to Tommyinnit: yea_

_Tommyinnit whispers to you: istfg_

_You whisper to Tommyinnit: that is jsut not a word_

_Tommyinnit whispers to you: Tubbo, I will come and bite your ankles if you don't haul your arse back here now_

_You whisper to Tommyinnit: you will ?_

_Tommyinnit whispers to you: yes_

_Tommyinnit whispers to you: now come home or I’ll drag you home and you won't like it_

Tubbo smiles, letting himself to slide against a wall and on the ground, stifling another yawn. Ranboo glances at him, then continues on his work.

_You whisper to Tommyinnit: mmmmm_

_You whisper to Tommyinnit: clingy boy_

_Tommyinnit whispers to you: IM NOT!!!!_

_Tommyinnit whispers to you: you're just not sleeping_

_You whisper to Tommyinnit: how do you now i'm not sleeping with Ranboo_

He waited for the reply. The long pause made him sleepily chuckle.

_Tommyinnit whispers to you: you're not_

_You whisper to Tommyinnit: how wuld you know_

_Tommyinnit whispers to you: I just know_

_Tommyinnit whispers to you: you're working_

_You whisper to Tommyinnit: Rsnnboo’s working Im texting u_

_You whisper to Tommyinnit: and resting_

_Tommyinnit whispers to you: but you're not in bed_

_Tommyinnit whispers to you: surely_

_Tommyinnit whispers to you: c'mon man just come home_

_You whisper to Tommyinnit: come get me, bitch boy_

“Tubbo, if you're tired you don't have to stay here, you know.”

Tubbo blinked at Ranboo, who had left the platform and was now standing a little distance away, wringing his hands. “But I like,” a yawn, “...spending time with you.”

Ranboo smiled, and his voice was caring. “You can spend time with me during the day, alright? You don't have to keep up with my weird sleep schedule.”

“Mmm…”

He checked the communicator again, eyes bleary. He hated reading.

_Tommyinnit whispers to you: where are you_

_Tommyinnit whispers to you: Tubbo_

_Tommyinnit whispers to you: Tubbo u fuck, answer me_

He sighed, slowly rising to his feet. He had to lean on the house, feeling unstable and weak. Ranboo took a step closer.

“Alright, I'll… I’ll go home.”

Ranboo shifted in place. “A-Alright… will you be fine walking on your own…?”

Tubbo waved him off, steadying himself after the worst of the dizziness had worn off “Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine.”

Ranboo's ears pressed against his head more. “You sure?”

“Mhm. Tommy'll meet me, I’ll be fine.”

“…Alright.”

He waved the enderman hybrid goodbye and went on his way, slowly but surely. He had walked this route often enough that it thankfully didn't require any further brain power to remember. And sure enough, just as he had expected, he could soon hear a familiar voice carrying over in the night.

“Tubbo!”

He smiled, feeling warm arms wrap around him.

“Jesus, why are you walking alone?! You're all slow and moody and shit! You could have just waited there and I’d come for you!”

Tubbo giggled, feeling the other press against his side and letting him sling an arm over his shoulders in support. “Where's the fun in that?” He slurred.

“…Tubbo, you're not making any sense.”

“Mm.”

Conversation didn't commence further. They just made slow steps, clumsy, as the moon drew inch by inch closer to the horizon.

He heard a sigh. Then, Tommy detached from him, and he nearly whined at the loss of warmth, when he blinked and noticed the other standing in front of him. “C'mon. Jump up. I'll carry you.”

Tubbo grinned, and though he did almost topple the both of them in his effort to wrap his legs around Tommy's middle, with him being too tired for any coordination, he did in the end get settled, feeling arms beneath him, supporting him, and he wrapped his own arms around Tommy's neck comfortably.

And so, with him clinging onto Tommy like a koala, they made their way home.

The walk home was really short. Like, stupid short. Or maybe that was cause he kept blacking out, soothed by the rhythmic up and down of Tommy's steps, and the safety of his closeness. Either way, in no time, Tommy was pushing open the doors of their home with his hip, and then he was carried to his bed and plopped down. He could vaguely feel his shoes being pulled off, and then he was bring sat upright to get off his coat, and then he fell right back against the pillows, already feeling the wings of sleep wrap around him snugly.

Before he slid into slumber completely, however, he could feel a soft blanket being tucked beneath his chin, warm fingers running through his hair and a quiet voice wishing him good night.

He fell asleep with a warm heart and a content smile.


	3. Just cry it out <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo comes home to Tommy crying. Comfort ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is more emo, but it's below 1k words, so I decided to put it here, even tho I originally thought to keep these ficlets light and fun. So yeah! Nothing is discussed actually, so it's not too heavy - no tw except for like, crying/panic attacks ig :)

Tubbo has just stepped into the house when he catches sight of Tommy.

He's pacing. He's breathing weird. He's… he's crying.

Tubbo speedruns removing his shoes and wool coat and runs to Tommy’s side, though he refrains from touching him. Tommy has gone still, tilting his head as far away as he can from Tubbo. Tubbo aches.

“Tommy…?”

Tommy breathes out unsteadily, and Tubbo can see him blinking. His nose is running. Tommy brings his hands up awkwardly to cover it, looking embarrassed and ashamed and miserable.

“Oh, wait a second.”

Tubbo quickly retreats into their kitchen area and pulls out some tissues, handing them politely to the boy. He accepts them nervously, and then he seems to calm down, just a bit. He still looks ashamed.

Tubbo lifts his arms, catching Tommy's eye, a question in his own. Tommy nods ever so subtly, and that's enough. He wraps them around Tommy's abdomen, feeling Tommy's arms dig just a bit into his chest, and he headbuts his shoulder gently. Then, he rest his head there, as Tommy continues to cry and breathe.

“Do you need me to count for you?”

He feels Tommy shake his head.

“Distract you?”

A pause. And another shake.

“…Do you want to talk about it…?” He presses, softly.

Tommy doesn't answer.

Tubbo gives an internal sigh and starts moving them slowly towards the couch, still embracing Tommy the same. When they've reached it, he carefully sits and drags Tommy down to join him, and then he's pulling his legs up, and lets Tommy hesitantly pull them up as well and settle against his chest, face hidden. Tubbo pats his hair, silent and contemplative.

Tommy mumbles.

“Hm?” Tubbo lightly questions.

Tommy turns his head, just enough to not talk into Tubbo's shirt, and he elaborates with a sigh and a heavy, croaky voice “I feel like shit…”

Tubbo makes another run with his fingers, raking through the strands gently. “Do you wanna talk it out?”

Tommy hums, unemotionally. His gaze lingers, lost and glazed. After what was probably minutes, he buries his face back into Tubbo's chest.

After a while, Tommy's shoulders start to shake. Tubbo feels a spot on his shirt get wet.

Tubbo sighs sympathetically. “Or you can just cry it out. That's alright, too.”

Tommy lets out a whimper, and Tubbo wilts at the sound. Bringing both arms around his tense and trembling shoulders, he pulls Tommy just a bit closer.

“Yeah, that's good. Let it out, big man.”

And he does.

One thing about Tommyinnit that almost no one knows is that he's not a quiet crier. He _can_ be quiet, can hide as much as he can, can let the tears just fall and muffle everything else. But when he felt safe enough, when he was given permission, that broke. And it wasn’t pretty.

The gates opened, and wails and whimpers and half formed words, all wet and strangled and loud in Tubbo's ears were the arrivals, along with a tight hold around Tubbo, and a mess to wash later. Tubbo didn't mind.

He only held Tommy in return, head resting against his. A comforting weight. “It's going to be okay, Toms...”

And eventually, it was.

The sobs lightened until they wore out, and then Tommy was left exhausted, leaning his ear against Tubbo's rhythmic heartbeat, sniffling quietly. Tubbo moves his hands to his hair, working and untangling and reworking little twists and braids in his hair.

And they both rested. And they both thought. And they both stayed silent beyond hushed murmurs and low hums. And they both felt calm.

They ate dinner eventually, finished from where Tommy had started it. Tubbo worked a little bit at home while Tommy rested some more. They got ready for bed early, the entire house in tranquil. And when they fell asleep, they did so in an embrace.

Things were better in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for myself after one episode, so sorry for slipping in a speedrunning joke into a kinda serious scene, I just wanted to keep it in cause it was dumb and that made me smile :'>
> 
> But yeah! Hope you enjoyed, thank you for any and all feedback, especially comments, and I'll see if I can finish your suggestions <3

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, also, feel free to give prompts/ideas!! No promises on doing them, but who knows, could help :)


End file.
